Recently, various electronic devices in a form capable of being directly worn on a body have been developed. Such devices are generally called wearable electronic devices.
Examples of wearable electronic devices worn on a part of a body include a Head-Mounted Display (HMD) device mounted on a user's head to display an image, smart glasses, a smart watch or wristband, a contact lens-type device, a ring-type device, a shoe-type device, a cloth-type device, and a glove-type device. The wearable electronic devices may take a form of being detachably attached to a part of a human body or clothes. In particular, the HMD may be formed in a goggle shape or an eyeglass shape.
As being directly worn on a body, the wearable electronic device may be improved in portability and a user's accessibility.
A display of the HMD device is capable of outputting an image at a position facing the user's eyes, and lenses may be positioned between the user and the display so as to correct the user's vision.